


Gundham's Christmas Adventure

by gunDAMNtanaka (JegElskerDigJo)



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28249392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JegElskerDigJo/pseuds/gunDAMNtanaka
Summary: Go on a fun Christmas adventure with Gundham, who is visiting the Third Layer of Hell, also known as Christmastime-Everywhere-Now, in order to obtain a Piece of Eternal Flame.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be updating this regularly until Christmas and possibly after. Just wanted to write some fun Christmas-y adventures for this wonderfully unique character.

Of all the ways Gundham Tanaka could have gotten one of the prized Pieces of Eternal Flame, this had to be the least convenient. 

“Unhand me!” he shouted, trying to squirm out of the yeti’s grasp. “This is not how you protect yourself, you abominable snow-soul!”

Gundham knew going in that the Yeti of Christmastime-Everywhere-Now would try to defend himself--after all, the a Piece of Eternal Flame was the only weapon that could kill the yeti. It made sense that the creature would be protecting it with his life.

“I will not hurt you!” cried Gundham, his voice echoing across the ice castle that served as the entrance to the third level of hell. (The third level of hell, was, of course, the frozen level. A human would worry that it would be heated by the hotter layers of hell beneath it, but an angel-demon such as Gundham knew the idea of layers being in an orderly vertical setup as opposed to bending to the curve of the universe was stupid.)

The yeti released Gundham from its arms before grunting.

The sorcerer raised an eyebrow. “I see. In that case, yes, I am more than willing to give you my word as a warlock of this dimension. You will not be harmed by my possession of a Piece of Eternal Flame!”

Visibly, the creature relaxed. Christmastime-Everywhere-Now Castle seemed to also relax, which concerned Gundham, as he’d prefer the ice castle not collapse in on him. 

“I beg you, then, o Yeti, allow me passage into the Third Layer!” The sorcerer bowed to the creature before him.

For a moment, the creature stared at the man before him. Something like a twinkle appeared in its eye before it pushed open the Elemental Wall that served as the entrance to Christmastime-Everywhere-Now. Gundham shivered at the task before him. Certainly, there was a reason the Third Layer of Hell was Christmas-themed. This was the most daunting task he’d come across yet.

Shielding his Dark Devas of Destruction (currently in their preferred hamster form) from the blistering cold with his scarf, he nodded at the yeti before stepping across the threshold of the most terrifying world he’d yet to conquer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gundham and the Devas begin their visit to a mall.

Gundham was a master of many things, but direction was not one of them. While he knew that the Piece of Eternal Flame he was after was situated somewhere within the confines of The Dungeon of the North Pole . . . he was frankly unsure of how to get there

Before him, behind him, and to his sides stretched miles of truly terrifying Christmas cheer. The wall he’d entered from belonging to the ice castle had disappeared, and Gundham observed he was, in fact, in the middle of a shopping center. According to the research he’d done beforehand, in this world, Black Friday was every day, and only the most popular and overplayed Christmas songs played in the stores as demons shopped for gifts for their loved ones. He moved aside as one frantic demon hissed at him, bolting at full speed toward the Best Buy across the center.

“Hmm, what a strange center.” Gundham held out his arm, and the Devas scattered to stand on it and face him. “San-D, Jum-P, Maga-Z, Cham-P,” he said. ‘Begin your search for possible entrances to The Dungeon of the North Pole. I will search as well. Let us report back here in the amount of time it takes a crow to mourn the death of a farmer.”

The little Destruction Gods understood the speed with which this meant they needed to search; they scattered immediately and took different cardinal directions. San-D to the north, Jum-P to the south, Maga-Z to the east, and Cham-P to the west.

The sorcerer himself decided to inspect a “Food Court of Cheer” positioned conveniently in the direction he’d been facing. The lights in this area were strung above what appeared to be a series of restaurants, each bearing ridiculous, hellish names like “Chick-fil-a” and “Wendy’s.” Indeed, these places befit the Third Layer of Hell, and he was very irritated with his obligation to search it so as to move closer to his goal.

Gundham marched over to the counter of the Sonic fast food establishment. “Peasant,” he said to the demon behind the cash register, “could you point me toward The Dungeon of the North Pole?”

The demon hissed back at him, but luckily in a language he spoke. The sentence roughly translated to “Check the bookstore on the second floor.”

Gundham expressed gratitude in the demon’s native language before returning to the middle of the mall to report his findings. The Devas were already there, awaiting his return. “I believe it may be located in the bookstore. Did you find anything?”

Jum-P came forward, dropping a piece of paper at Gundham’s feet. 

The sorcerer picked up the folded map and observed it. “Perfect. Join me, then, Devas, and we will use this guide to make our way to . . .” Gundham scanned the page, pronouncing the strange words that would be his destination. “Barnes and Noble.”


End file.
